


Hartwin Angst

by RaychDZeros



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera.</p><p>Edit: This will be the place where I dump my angst one shots. Will be updated irregularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by Say Something by A Great Big World. Plus a few more songs that can be found on my Tumblr post (.http://raychdzeros.tumblr.com/post/120529935969/say-something-hartwin-angst) As the title says, it’s angst.

He ran as fast as he could, heart pounding as he raced down the hallways.  _Not him, oh please not him! Anyone but him!_ He thought desperately. He finally reached his destination after a few more turns and was just in time to see a pair of glass doors close on an all too familiar person. Tired green eyes met desperate brown eyes, and Eggsy gave a sad smile.

“Hey Harry,” was all Eggsy said, but Harry didn’t care. He just dashed to the doors, banging desperately on them. 

“Eggsy! NO! Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you not say something before coming here?! There has to be another way! Please, Eggsy! Come back!” Harry shouted. Eggsy shook his head, eyes filling with tears even as he tried to smile for Harry. 

“Ya know as well as I do that I’m the only one who can do this. Just, promise me one thing will ya Harry?” Eggsy asked, one hand pressing on the glass door that separated them. Harry placed his hand directly across Eggsy’s, wishing desperately that the glass did not separate them so that he could touch Eggsy one more time. Oh, how he wished that he could hold Eggsy, be there for him, and tell him he didn’t need to take on the burden.

“Anything, Eggsy, just get out of there and I’ll do it for you!” Harry pleaded. Eggsy scrubbed away his tears the best he could, eyes glistening as he smiled for Harry.

“Take care of everyone else for me. Don’t go after me after I’m gone all right bruv? Just, stay on and take good care of my family, Merlin, Roxy, hell everyone we know, just take care of them for me ok?” Eggsy said. Harry nodded, pressing his forehead against the glass as he wept for Eggsy. Eggsy simply grinned back the best he could, holding back his tears as he prepared himself.

 _ **“Goodbye, Harry. I love you.”**_ Eggsy whispered, his words drifting in the empty silence as he walked away, disappearing down the hallway. Harry screamed. 

“Eggsy! NO! COME BACK! EGGSY!” Harry howled. A loud explosion was all he heard in response, then there was silence, and all that was left was a single man, staring down an empty hallway as he realised that his sole reason for living as long as he did was gone. 

* * *

 

**“Hey, Harry?”**

**“Yes, Eggsy?”**

**“I’m happy to be alive ya know? I mean, all my life I was told on and on that I’m supposed to be a saviour or summat. But with you, I can breathe and feel like myself.”**

**“… I love you too Eggsy, so very much. Now, kindly stop sticking those Post - It notes all around my home. It’s ruining my decorations.”**

**“AWWW! Harry, I love you too.”**

**“Eggsy… Eggsy did you just stick a note on my back while I was kissing you?! Eggsy get back here at once you daft young man!”**

_Eggsy… Please, come back. I love you, so please, come back to me._


	2. Brainwashed Eggsy vs Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eggsy fights Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing my own current fic of Eggsy's Kidnap when this idea came to me, and refused to leave me alone till I wrote it out. Plus this is something new?

Harry tensed as he heard slow footsteps. His weapons, except his glasses, had been taken away from him, but that did not mean he wasn’t ready to fight for his life. Then his opponent stepped out of the shadows, and Harry could only pale and rock back on his heels in shock. “No…” He uttered softly with a desperate moan, hands twitching as he reeled back. “NO, NO NO! What have they done to you, my dear boy?” 

Harry stared at what could only be Eggsy, albeit dressed in combat gear. Mismatched eyes stared back at Harry, and Harry fought down the despair rising in him. The last time Harry had seen Eggsy, the younger agent had been lying down in a pool of his own blood, slowly dying as the left side of his skull and his entire left arm was crushed beneath heavy rubble from an explosion. Harry had screamed for Eggsy then, desperately reaching for him even though Harry was stuck in HQ and unable to reach Eggsy who was dying an entire continent away. The cleanup crew had gone back later to retrieve him, but Eggsy’s body was never found. Despite Harry’s protests, Merlin had grimly pronounced Eggsy KIA, and Harry had grieved, blaming himself for allowing Eggsy on the mission. Now, it was clear why Eggsy had never been found. 

He had been changed, for the where there was once crushed flesh and blood, it was replaced by a metal face and a single red eye glowing dully. His left arm was entirely metal, fingers gleaming in the lights to glint on knife sharp edges. A single green eye fixed upon Harry, and Eggsy tilted his head to the side, his face devoid of emotions. “Enemy detected,” Eggsy stated flatly. 

“Eggsy,” Harry pleaded, stepping forward with a hand outstretched. Eggsy focused on the hand, a red flash the only warning Harry got before he jumped back hastily to avoid being sliced by thin metal wires that seemingly emerged out of nowhere. “Merlin, where the hell did those wires come from?” Harry questioned urgently. “Merlin?” Harry asked again in confusion, a hand going to his glasses. 

Soft cruel laughter was all he heard, then a familiar face stepped into view, and all Harry could do was stare, then shake his head rapidly in denial. “Merlin… You… You were the one who betrayed us?” Merlin merely grinned darkly, then snapped an order. “Excalibur, stop playing around. Kill the man.” “Understood,” Eggsy acknowledged monotonously, then attacked.

Merlin merely grinned darkly, then snapped an order. “Excalibur, stop playing around. Kill the man.” 

“Understood,” Eggsy acknowledged monotonously, then attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT CURSE ME FOR THAT PLOT TWIST. I SWEAR I DID NOT SEE IT COMING AS WELL. I JUST WROTE IT OUT ACCORDING TO MY BRAIN'S DIRECTIONS. Meh, as always, I'm on Tumblr as Raychdzeros as well.


	3. Don't Leave Me Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: Crimson Shell, links on my Tumblr post: http://raychdzeros.tumblr.com/post/122685066194/dont-leave-me-alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic plot: Harry’s body was never found after V - Day, Kingsman assumed Harry was KIA. Eggsy didn’t get the position of Galahad, instead getting the title of Mordred since he killed the previous Arthur. Eggsy still feels guilty over Harry’s last words to him but pretends to be all right when others ask. Then one day Merlin and him go on a routine mission only to encounter a familiar someone….

_Don’t leave me alone!_

_A cry in the night,_

_Of anguish heart-striking,_

_Of soul-killing fright._

([Brekke's Lament](http://www.aislinnthebard.com/storyteller/menollySongs.html), from Dragonsinger, The Dragonriders of Pern) 

It was supposed to be a simple routine mission. Get Merlin into the enemy compound to copy time sensitive data, then get out. Eggsy had done so, guarding Merlin the best he could while fighting off goons, then decided to roam around the area to check if there were any remaining assailants around. During his patrol, he found a blood trail. Feeling suspicious, and fearing that one of the goons had managed to stay alive, Eggsy had followed it down a long flight of stairs into a dank basement. But now, he regretted it, for if he had not done so, he would not have to confront this horror standing in front of him. 

“H-h-harry?” He stuttered weakly. There was no mistaking Harry for another, not when Eggsy had practically seen that face in his dreams over and over again, always filled with disappointment as he turned away from Eggsy who kept pleading for forgiveness. The older man was dressed in a worn suit that was bloodstained, panting softly every now and then. The left side of Harry’s face, which Eggsy had last seen covered in blood due to Valentine’s shot, was covered with decaying skin, and all Eggsy could do was suppress the urge to vomit from disgust. Then Harry looked up, no recognition in his eyes except a glare that radiated vicious hate. Eggsy stumbled back at the force of the glare. Harry lunged forward then, a naked sword in hand as he took advantage of Eggsy’s stumble to attack. Eggsy went on the defensive, not even thinking of attacking Harry as he screamed desperately for Harry.

“HARRY! NO! STOP THIS PLEASE! I DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!” Eggsy cried as he dodged each slash made by Harry. Harry didn’t respond though, his face wiped clean of emotions as he focused on attacking Eggsy. Eggsy refused to give up though, eyes brimming with tears as he got away to a safe distance and raised his gun with trembling hands. “HARRY SNAP OUT OF IT DAMMIT!” Eggsy snapped through his tears as a single finger tensed around the trigger, but he refused to shoot, not even when Harry got close enough to behead Eggsy, the icy cold blade touching Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy held his breath as he stared determinedly at Harry. 

“E-e-g-g-y… Eggsy?” Harry opened his mouth, uttering a hoarse whisper that had Eggsy make eye contact with Harry, who’s eyes had cleared from the vicious haze, now filled with pained confusion. Eggsy broke into a teary smile, dropping his gun as he stepped forward, ready to embrace Harry.

***BANG***

The gunshot seemed loud in the silence that was Eggsy’s reunion with Harry, and Eggsy stared dumbly in shock as Harry jerked, then fell forward onto the ground in front of Eggsy, blood pooling around his shoulder. Eggsy started as a man stepped out from the shadows, staring impassively at Harry. “Subject Harry Hart has failed in his task.” Then the man looked directly at Eggsy, his mouth lifting in a cruel smirk. “Oh well, I can have the younger one for my next experiment.” The other man lifted his gun and shot Eggsy at the left shoulder. Luckily for Eggsy, he was still wearing his bulletproof suit, but fuck, it still hurt! Eggsy gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed a throwing knife from his back sheath, throwing it without pause. All he could think was how this man, this asshole, _had experimented on Harry and make Eggsy think Harry was dead!_  

The villain dodged the knife though, instead raising his gun again with a focused look. With a snarl, Eggsy grabbed his fallen gun, ready to shoot the other guy down once and for all, He rushed forward blindly, mind full of anger as he ran forward. That is, until the other guy shot Eggsy in the side. At such close range, the bullet managed to penetrate the suit, and Eggsy crumpled to the ground, choking at the urge to scream in pain. The other man wasn’t done though, shooting Eggsy in the kneecap. Eggsy grunted, then looked up with a glare, only to freeze and go cross - eyed at a gun jabbed into his forehead. Eggsy stared into impassive gray eyes, wondering idly if that was how he was going to die. 

***BANG***  

Eggsy blinked. He was still alive. However, the gun that had been pressed into his forehead dropped as the owner’s grip slackened, and the man that had been threatening Eggsy dropped to the ground. As if it was a cue, the ground started rumbling, and Eggsy looked up, alarmed to see cracks spreading. Behind him, he heard Merlin. “Eggsy! You all right there laddie?” Merlin called out, eyes full of relief as Eggsy turned to face the Scotsman. In his hand, Merlin clutched onto a rifle which was obviously responsible for killing Eggsy’s potential murderer and hurting Harry. _HARRY!_  

“Harry!” Eggsy screamed, stumbling to the other man who had managed to turn over, eyes still dazed but managing to focus on Eggsy as he came closer. Harry grunted as Eggsy grabbed him in a rough hug.

“Good to see you too Eggsy,” Harry rasped, holding Eggsy close but away from the injured shoulder. Eggsy merely sobbed in relief to see the other man alive. Merlin came over then, face fixed in a worried frown which softened at the sight of Harry.

“Glad you’re alive Harry. Now, I’m sorry Eggsy, but we have to go! Turns out there’s a time-delayed bomb set to go off soon! We have to get out of here if we want to get back alive!” Merlin explained hurriedly. Above them, the ceiling started to fall, concrete slabs crashing around them. Immediately, Eggsy clambered to his feet the best he could, a hand extended to Harry to help him get up. The other man grabbed in gratefully, lurching to his feet with a sway. Merlin, upon seeing Eggsy’s injuries, swore and lifted Eggsy up into a bridal carry despite Eggsy’s protests. “We’ve no time left laddie. There are only a few minutes till this place blows!” Merlin snapped, shutting down Eggsy’s protests. Eggsy let his head rest on Merlin’s shoulders with a sigh. Merlin immediately started dashing up the long flight of stairs.

“Hey Harry, I’m glad you’re back.” Eggsy started mumbling, the blood loss starting to get to him, eyelids half lidded. “There’s so much stuff you missed, like how I kinda killed Chester after that posh git tried to poison me. I also saved the world and fucked a princess after that. Merlin will tell probably start telling tales about me being reckless on missions, but I don’t care. After all, I’m just trying to make you proud. When we get out of medical and they clear you to go home, I’ll cook for ya. Roxy will be my vouch if ya don’t believe I can be a good cook. She loved my steak, so I bet you’ll like it too. I’ve also moved into your home, and lil Daisy and mom now stay in your guest bedrooms. I moved into your bedroom, and I don’t mind moving to another bedroom if you want it back. And maybe, if I have a chance, I’ll just say what I always wanted to say.”

“I love you, Harry…” With that confession, Eggsy let his head fall back from Merlin’s shoulder as they stepped out into the light, a bashful smile on his face as he tried to gauge Harry’s reaction. Instead of Harry though, an empty silence greeted him. Horror and shock rose rapidly in Eggsy as he stared at the empty stairs which should have contained Harry at their heels.

Merlin started speaking, his voice soft. “Harry.. decided to stay down there. I didn’t get the chance to tell you this but, when I hacked into the computer, I found information of experiments on Harry. The man who tried to kill you was the head scientist of an organization that found him and tried to brainwash him into a perfect assassin. They nearly succeeded, but the problem with the drugs they used was that it gave them a brainwashed assassin with a short life. Therefore, when Harry was set against you, he was already dying. Frankly, it’s amazing that he managed to break out of the conditioning, but it came at the cost of accelerating his demise. Even if we brought him back to HQ, he would have died within a few hours due to his body dying from within. I’m sorry Eggsy.” Merlin explained.

_No.. NO… NO!_  “HARRY! NO! YOU FUCKING IDIOT GET BACK HERE! I’M NOT LOSING YOU SO SOON AFTER I GOT YOU BACK! NOT WHEN I’VE SO MUCH MORE TO SAY TO YOU HARRY! I LOVE YOU HARRY! SO PLEASE, PLEASE! GRANT ME ONE WISH!” Eggsy screamed.

_**“DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Ambiguous ending? For those who are still on the side of positive, I recommend you read the manga. Also, I did nothing but type madly for 4 hours to complete this chapter, SO NOW I'M GOING TO REVISE FOR EXAMS. NO MORE CHAPTERS TILL I'M DONE WITH EXAMS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one shot. Hope you enjoyed the feel trip. Bye folks.


End file.
